


Ignored

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Childish Married Couple, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship-ish Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oke, jangan bersikap memelas di depanku begitu kenapa?”</p><p>-for my OTP self-collection #1: KaiStal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Ide diambil dari skenario yang ada di http://overdosed-for-exo.tumblr.com, jadi sepenuhnya bukan milik saya.

“Soojung- _ah_.”

Untuk kedelapan kalinya dalam dua menit terakhir, Jongin memanggil gadisnya yang tengah dihanyutkan ketegangan novel misteri. Tahu begini, lebih baik Jongin menyembunyikan buku itu di bagian lemari yang paling tersembunyi; menyesal dia tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Maksud hati mau berduaan, eh... si novel yang tak sengaja tertangkap mata Soojung membuat rencana berantakan.

Tidak digubris, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkegiatan sendiri. Pertama, ia bergelung dekat kaki Soojung, berharap mendapat perhatian. Berikutnya, fokus Jongin teralihkan oleh seekor kepik kecil yang mendarat entah dari mana di atas karpet. Kepik itu punya motif sayap yang lucu, sudah lama Jongin tidak melihat, maka ia meletakkan telunjuknya pelan-pelan dekat kepik itu supaya si kepik bisa merayap naik. Sensasi geli yang ditimbulkan kaki serangga mungil itu membuatnya tersenyum senang—barangkali sisi kekanakannya yang mudah digembirakan sedang mengemuka. Kepik itu, sayangnya, terbang sebelum Soojung berhenti membaca, jadi Jongin terpaksa mencari objek kesenangan baru. Ia berbaring di karpet, mengangkat dua kaki bergantian ke udara, lalu menggerakkan mereka seperti sedang mengayuh. Ia mungkin akan benar-benar mengayuh seandainya cuaca tidak buruk; tubuhnya sudah menjerit dari tadi, minta digerakkan. Beda dengan Soojung yang hobi duduk manis, Jongin rindu berolahraga bersama kawan-kawannya, merasakan sengatan mentari yang sedihnya berubah semalas Soojung hari ini.

Di sisi lain, Soojung berangsur merasa bersalah lantaran menganggurkan Jongin. Apa boleh buat, habisnya misteri ruang tertutup yang dibahas dalam novel Jongin menarik sekali, _sih_ (dan lumayan berat bahkan untuk gadis berotak secemerlang Soojung). Wajar kalau seluruh konsentrasi Soojung tersita ke buku itu, _‘kan_?

Namun, lama-lama Soojung tak tahan.

“Oke, jangan bersikap memelas di depanku begitu kenapa?”

Jongin, yang sedang main gunting-batu-kertas melawan tangannya sendiri, langsung menengadah bahagia begitu suara Soojung menyapa pendengaran.

“Aku tidak memelas, aku lagi bosan saja. Sudah tamat, ya?”

Soojung mendengus seraya memutar bola matanya ke atas. Gagal sudah upayanya memecah kasus mustahil dalam novel gara-gara bocah lelaki yang haus perhatian di depannya.

Ralat.

‘Bocah’ lelaki _manis_ yang haus perhatian di depannya.

“Ya belum lah... tapi abaikan. Aku lapar, ayo bikin cemilan.”

Pasangan belia itu akhirnya mengacau bersama di dapur karena Soojung si koki kepala lupa menambahkan bahan penting, membuat kuenya terasa ganjil. Tidak mengapa; setidaknya Jongin bisa puas mencorengi muka Soojung dengan tepung dan terbahak kemudian.


End file.
